


Partners

by erwinsundercut (Applepie3399)



Series: Eruri Week 2019 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eruri Week, Eruri Week 2019, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Only One Bed, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/erwinsundercut
Summary: The bed. The double bed. Which was only one. There was only one bed. In their hotel room. One bed.Eruri Week 2019Day 3 - Only One Bed





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Eruri Week 2019  
Day 3 - Only One Bed
> 
> @tumblr - [link](https://erwinsundercut.tumblr.com/post/187289222850/day-3-only-one-bed-erwin-levi-called-he)

“Erwin.” Levi called. He was the first to enter their hotel room and take a look around. He had to check whether it was clean and tidy as soon as possible. But this time his inspection was interrupted. Something else was making itself very apparent to Levi.

“What is it, Levi?” Erwin replied, entering the room as well. And then his attention was also drawn to the same thing.

The bed. The double bed. Which was only one. There was only one bed. In their hotel room. One bed.

They stared at it in uncomfortable silence for a few seconds, not looking in each other’s direction. Then Levi broke the silence, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Erwin… when you booked the room, what did you tell the hotel staff?”

Erwin blinked.

“I asked for a double room.” he began.

“And?” Levi made a gesture with his hand for Erwin to hurry up.

“I asked for a double room for me and my…” Erwin paused, his eyes flashing with realization. “partner.” 

Levi looked at him unamused, but his cheeks had a slight red colouring to them.

“You asked for a double room for yourself and your partner and you’re somehow surprised at what we got?”

“I just meant you’re my police officer partner. I was booking this room for the case we’re on after all, and it slipped my mind that others didn’t know the context of the situation.” Erwin confessed, a little embarrassed about it all.

“How can you be such a clever and cunning man, and yet fuck up simple things like that.” Levi commented. He didn’t meant the remark to come out as offensive, he was just wondering about it aloud more than anything.

But Erwin, already feeling sufficiently guilty about his mistake, didn’t take it like the friendly jab that Levi would’ve prefer it to be taken as.

“I’m really sorry, Levi. I’ll go downstairs and talk to the receptionist to change our room.”

“No!” Levi’s sudden outburst made them both look a bit startled at each other for a second. “I mean, you don’t have to. I don’t want you to embarrass yourself by explaining why we want a change of rooms.”

Well, it sounded almost believable to Levi’s ears. If he didn’t think too much about it.

“It’s really not a problem, Levi. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I’m not uncomfortable.” Levi protested.

“No offense, but you look kind of uncomfortable to me.” Erwin insisted.

“I’m not uncomfortable.” Levi’s irritation grew. “I’m just sick and tired of getting mistaken for your romantic partner!” 

Erwin and Levi had been partners for about two years. Erwin had developed a crush on Levi the first week of them working together, and had completely fallen in love with him during the second month. Levi had given no indication of feeling the same towards him, so Erwin had never allowed himself to hope for something more than friendship. But hearing Levi being angry and upset at the thought of them together, hurt Erwin more than he was prepared for. He was usually so good at hiding his emotions, but his face must’ve slipped based on Levi’s reaction.

“That’s not- Erwin, it’s not how I meant it!” 

Erwin managed a sad little smile. “It’s alright, Levi. Maybe I’ve been subconsciously wording my sentences to make people think we’re romantic partners because I wished we were. I’ll understand if you want to file for a new partner when we go back. And I’ll go get myself a separate room now. We don’t have to share.”

Levi looked distressed and infuriated at the same time, and Erwin was at a loss as what more to do about it.

“You fool!” Levi finally exploded, grabbed Erwin by the lapels of his jacket, and tugged him into a bit of a painful kiss. 

When Erwin didn’t response at all, Levi groaned with irritation. 

“Kiss back, damn you!”

Erwin did, slowly and lovingly, melting Levi in his arms.


End file.
